The A to Z of Disney's Tangled
by Lottie626
Summary: I will be writing a series of one shots, each one based around one letter of the alphabet.  A   Oneshot based around something beginning with A . They're all different so no summary, sorry XD
1. A for April Fools!

**An A – Z of Disney's Tangled**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.**

I'm going to be writing a one shot about the film Tangled for each letter of the alphabet.

**A – April Fools!**

**Flynn/Eugene POV**

Rapunzel had grown up in a tower for the first eighteen years of her life and because of that she never had the chance to experience April Fools Day but now, she's out of that horrible tower and she has the wonderful, handsome and very funny man named Flynn Rider. Sorry, I mean Eugene Fitzherbert, I'm still getting used to calling myself that again.

When I was younger, in the orphanage, I was the ultimate prankster on April Fools Day. I had done every trick in the book. And that's the problem, I've done every trick in the book. Now what can I do to Rapunzel?

I awoke on the morning of April the 1st and sat up in my bed. I was in my own bedroom in the palace, since Rapunzel's parents won't let us share a room until we're married and she still hasn't said yes to me! My regular routine in the morning is to have a quick wash, sort out my hair, brush my teeth and go in to see Rapunzel, as she normally wakes up hours before me. But not today! I've made sure I'm awake before her so I can prepare for my prank!

The problem is I have no idea what I'm going to do! I went for a walk around the palace, for some thinking time and to perhaps find some inspiration, unfortunately, I did not.

I approached Rapunzel's room and peeked through the open door, I expected to see her sleeping, but I didn't. She wasn't in her bed, her bed sheets were all messed up and she was no where to be seen. I was distracted from my train of thought about what I could do to prank her when I noticed a little piece of paper laying on her pillow.

I walked in the room and approached her bed. I picked up the note and it read

_I have taken Rapunzel. I know about her healing powers and I know that, although she does not have her magic hair any more, she can still heal with her tears. I stole her away and I've taken her somewhere you will never find her. Come catch me Eugene, if you think you can!_

I panicked when I read this and started running around the palace shouting, hoping someone would listen and help me! But then I realised something...

I walked back up to her bedroom where I had left the note on her bed and read it once more. Eugene? Rapunzel's the only person who calls me Eugene, how could they possibly know that I was called that? Unless they forced it out of her! They could be torturing her to tell them stuff!

But why would they want to know my name? I was really starting to freak out. I couldn't risk losing her again! When suddenly out of nowhere I heard someone yell "BOO!" I turned around, scared and I saw Rapunzel standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"April fools!" She said, giggling.

"That's not funny Rapunzel! You scared me!" I said to her, seeing her eyes looking up at me, she was still grinning.

"Well, I heard you were planning on tricking me so I thought I'd beat you to it! You know you think out loud don't you? You were walking around the palace yesterday saying stuff like "How am I supposed to trick her?" and "I could...no. Oh maybe...no". You don't exactly try to hide it..." She said taking my hand.

"It's still not funny" I said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I thought it was, but I'm sorry Eugene." She said looking up at me and I couldn't resist but look into her eyes. She leant up to me and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "Forgive me?" she asked.

"Fine, I forgive you. But next year, expect pay back!" I laughed and she did too.


	2. B for Beautiful

**An A – Z of Disney's Tangled**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.**

I'm going to be writing a one shot about the film Tangled for each letter of the alphabet.

**B – Beautiful**

**Rapunzel POV**

I woke up, climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror. Gosh, I hate mornings. Well I don't hate them but I hate waking up. I look like a train wreck! My hair is a mess (but of course, it's easier to handle now that it's not 70 feet long), my face looks all tired and sleepy and my breath...well, I won't torture you with even describing how bad my morning breath is...

That's one of the reasons I haven't said yes to Eugene's proposal yet, I don't want him seeing me like this! It's horrible! How could I wake up every morning next to him and look like this? Of course, it's not that big of a reason to say no to someone's proposal. The reason is mostly because I think I'm too young to get married. Yes, I'm eighteen but I've got so much I could do! And doesn't getting married, like, limit you to certain things? I don't know! I wasn't really taught these things when Mother- I mean that horrible witch was raising me in that tower...

I heard a knock on the door and I worried. I hate people seeing me in this state!

"Hold on, just a second!" I shouted out the door.

"Are you getting changed?" Eugene shouted back.

"EUGENE!" I said, shocked at his forwardness...

"No, not like that, I mean can I come in or are you getting changed?" He said, I was slightly relieved by that.

"I'm dressed but I look terrible, I just woke up" I said. I saw the door opening and Eugene walked in. He'd never seen me in this state before. "Hey! Go away I look a mess"

"Rapunzel you never look a mess" He said, in his caring "Eugene Fitzherbert" voice, whilst he walked closer to me.

"I do. You don't want to get to close, let me brush my teeth" I said. I don't want him kissing me and getting a stink of morning breath.

"Morning breath?" He said, smirking.

"Oh shut up" I said, walking into my bathroom. I scrubbed my teeth quickly and came back out. I still hadn't sorted out my hair or my face though.

"You don't look a mess!" He said looking me in the eyes.

"I do. Why don't you go to your room and when I'm sorted I'll meet you in there?" I said, hopefully, as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Nope, I think I'll wait here" He said, taking my hands away from my face.

"Eugene, are you doing this to annoy me?" I said, getting slightly frustrated that he wouldn't let me sort myself out.

"Maybe" He said, with a little chuckle afterwards.

"Come on Eugene, let me get ready. I look hideous!" I said pulling away from his grasp. He caught me and spun me around. He pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"You don't look hideous Rapunzel. You look beautiful." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "You always look beautiful"


	3. C for Carnival!

**An A – Z of Disney's Tangled**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.**

I'm going to be writing a one shot about the film Tangled for each letter of the alphabet.

**C – Carnival**

**Eugene POV**

The annual carnival was in town and I know for a fact that, soon, Rapunzel would come bursting through that door and drag me down to the town to take me to it. She's so enthusiastic about things like this, and I've kind of got used to the fact that when something new happens in the town that Rapunzel has never experienced before, she will make me go...but that's alright, I like to spend time with her.

I looked out the window, of the palace, to see the tents being set up in the town square, seeing people of the town frantically running around trying to get everything sorted in time for 11am, when it's supposed to open.

I remember the last time I went to the carnival. I must have been about 9 or 10 and me and the younger kids at the orphanage would put together our own carnival stand with the help of our guardian. I would set it up with them and then when the carnival actually opened, I'd slip away and take some of my guardian's money with me so that I could play some games. Yes, I've always been a bit of a thief, but it's in my nature.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone burst through the door, without even looking away from the window, I knew it was Rapunzel.

"EUGENE! GUESS WHAT!" She said in her high pitched, excited voice.

"You're going to make me go down to the carnival with you aren't you..." I said, not showing much excitement at all, when really, I was quite happy to be going down to it again. I hadn't been able to the past few years because I turned into a wanted thief and there's always palace guards down there. I turned around to see Rapunzel walking towards me with a small, sweet smile on her face.

"Am I really getting that predictable?" She said to me, placing an arm around my shoulder and standing on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. I leant down a bit to give her a little bit of help.

"Yes, you are. Ever since you came back to the palace you've wanted to go to every event that happened in the town" I said looking at her.

"Sorry, it's just, I haven't been able to go to anything like this before because, well, you know the story..." She said, as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Well, I'd love to go to it with you Rapunzel. Truth is, when I was a little orphan I'd go to the carnival with the other kids and play a few games, I've missed it."

"Well that's perfect then! Wait, you've missed it? What stopped you from going?" She asked.

"You know, the whole, turning into a wanted criminal and not being able to show my face in town without palace guards coming to get me..." I said, sounding obvious.

"Fair enough, well that won't happen any more since my parents pardoned you." She said, smiling and pecking my lips quickly. She pulled away and I smiled at her.

"I know, it's great. What are the chances of me finding a tower in the middle of the forest and meeting the lost princess and falling in love eh? Pretty good for me, considering without you, I would still be on the run"

"I know!" She said in a familiar, excited tone. "So, are we going to go down there?" She asked

"It's only half past 9. We've still got an hour and a half until it opens..." I said, confused. I thought she knew that?

"I know, but we could go down and help!" She said enthusiastically.

"Help? People? Not my thing..." I said in my not caring type voice.

"Pleeeease Eugene! Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" She said, practically jumping up and down.

I sighed. "Fine" I said and she pressed her lips against mine and ran her fingers through my hair. Just as I was getting into the kiss, she pulled away.

"Come on Eugene!" She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me. I guess all those years of pulling Mother Gothel up to the tower by her hair made her strong.

I pushed the doors of the castle open for Rapunzel (like the gentleman I am) and she walked out to see the frantic villagers setting up their carnival stands. She ran down the steps of the castle and I watched her go. When she reached the bottom she looked at me and called up. "Come on!" She said.

She gets so pumped up about the littlest things. It's one of the many things I love about her. I walked down the steps and caught up with her. I took her hand to stop her from running off everywhere. "Calm down..." I said to her. "There's plenty of time to help people before the carnival starts Rapunzel. Just take your time." I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back harder.

"I know, I'm just so excited! I've never been to a carnival before, it seems like so much fun!" She said. Her eyes were glistening and she had a smile on her face as big as a little kid on Christmas day when they walk downstairs and see all their presents under the tree.

We strolled around, asking anyone if they needed help and of course, they were all more than happy to have the new princess help them out. Before we knew it was 11am and people were flooding into the carnival. Children running around asking their parents for money, worried parents rushing after their children as they ran off and the sound of happiness and laughter filled the air.

Rapunzel took my hand as we walked. Then we heard someone call to me. "Eugene Fitzherbert?" We heard. I turned round to see who said it. "or should I say Flynn Rider? Gosh, long time no see" I knew that voice. That was my old guardian!

"Hi everyone!" I said as I turned to see lots of the kids I'd lived with, but they were all in their teens now and some fresh faces. I heard a cough come from Rapunzel. Not a regular "got an itch in my throat cough" but an "introduce me then" cough. I turned to her, saw the look on her face and turned back to everyone. "This is Rapunzel". I said.

"Oh we know who that is Eugene! That's the lost princess, well the found princess now" One of my old buddies from the orphanage laughed. "But why are you with her?"

"He saved me. He brought me back home" She said smiling and hugging my arm. I grinned. "And he's also my boyfriend" she said with gritted teeth _**(A/N: You know in the film she says "And it's also my birthday" with gritted teeth when she's trying to get Maximus to get along with Flynn? That kind of way :P) **_

"But I thought only a prince could marry a princess" One of the little girls said. "That's what all the fairytales say..."

"We're not married though" She said, giggling.

"Yet" I added

"And I'd prefer to marry someone that I love, rather than someone who is royalty. Also, when I fell in love with Eugene, I didn't know that I was a princess."

"You didn't know?" Said the little girl. "What was it like finding out? Was it amazing! I bet it was! I wish I could be a princess!"

"Well it was interesting, I'll tell you that. And also, I believe that every girl is a princess in their own way." Rapunzel said, as she pulled a flower out of a bush and put it in the little girl's hair.

"So-" I said, interrupting. "-Still doing the same old game you've been doing for years I see?"

"Yep, hook a duck is fun and all the kids enjoy it. Hey, princess, why don't you give it a go?" Said another one of my old friends.

"Erm, how do you play?" She asked. I thought the name was pretty self explanatory to be honest.

"You take this long pole with the hook on the end, and you have to try to hook the duck onto the pole".

"Like this" I said, as I handed them the money. They gave me the rod and I started fishing for the duck.

"So your pretty loaded now aren't you Eugene?" Said my old guardian.

"Well no, not really. Yes, I live in the palace and everything- OH COME ON!" I yelled because I missed the duck. "-but I don't really get the money and everything, I'm not married to Rapunzel remember" I said, concentrating on the duck.

After about 2 minutes I hooked it. "YES!" I said, proud of myself. Even though it's a game for 6 year olds I still feel pretty happy about winning.

"So what now?" Rapunzel said

"Well, Eugene gets a prize depending on what the bottom of the duck says." The little girl picked the duck off of the water and read out the number '5'. I remember playing as a kid and never getting a number 5 because there was only 2 ducks out of 20 with it on.

"Yes! Big prize!" I said, grinning. "Rapunzel, what would you like?" I said putting my arm around her and pointing to the big hanging stuffed animals.

"Oh definitely the frog. Pascal needs a friend" Rapunzel said, giggling. I smiled and held her tight. One of the boys got the frog toy off it's hook and handed it to Rapunzel.

We parted ways with the group of my old orphanage buddies and spent the rest of the day playing games and having fun.

I do love _carnivals_.


	4. D for Dancing

**An A – Z of Disney's Tangled**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.**

I'm going to be writing a one shot about the film Tangled for each letter of the alphabet.

**D – Dancing**

**Rapunzel POV**

I was walking around the palace, bored. It's weird, for eighteen years I was stuck in that tower and I always had something to do, but now, I have a whole castle, a whole kingdom, and I'm bored.

Eugene was off at his lessons. He had to have lessons on how to become someone decent in society. My father had arranged it. He refused to let Eugene live in the palace unless he did these lessons, and obviously, I'm not going to say no. I feel that it's important that Eugene becomes a changed man and forgets that "Flynn Rider" even existed.

I was still learning my way around the castle, I'd only been there for about a month and it was so big! You'd think that in a month I'd learn my way around my own home, but sadly, I haven't. I heard some music coming from a room that, I don' t think I'd even been in before. I opened the door to see a huge ballroom. It was amazing, the floor was glistening, it was so clean. There were paintings of royalty up on the walls, one of me when I was a baby with my Mother and Father.

Speaking of my mother and father, there they were, in the middle of the room, dancing to some ballroom music being played by the royal musicians. I stood at the top of the big staircase that led down to dance floor, I watched my mother dance gracefully with my father dancing, not as gracefully...

My mother turned out of the dance and looked at me. "Hello darling" She called up to me. I ran down the stairs in excitement.

"Hello mother!" I said hugging her. "And father" I smiled at him. "What are you doing then?"

"We're dancing Rapunzel" My father said to me. I'd kind of gathered that much.

"Well, I am, you're father is more...well, stepping on my feet. But he's trying at least" My mother laughed and so did I. But my father was not amused.

"It's hard!" Said my father.

"Come here" I said to him, taking his hand and dragging him into the middle of the dance floor. The musicians started playing the same music as before. "Come on father, it's not that hard" I said to him with an encouraging tone.

"How cute!" My mother said.

We danced around the room and my father was actually starting to dance properly. When we stopped dancing we both walked over to my mother.

"Why were you dancing anyway?" I asked out of curiosity

"Well it's the 21st anniversary of our wedding my dear! Tonight we're having a ball to celebrate" My mother said, with much joy.

"Oh that's wonderful mother!" I said to her hugging her. I realised why I'm easily excited. My mother is too. I must get it from her, like it runs in my blood or something.

"RAPUNZEL!" I heard someone calling for me from outside. I ran up the stairs to the door and opened it. I walked out and looked down the hall but no one was there. I heard someone run up behind me and I went to turn around but the person picked me up and spun me around to face them.

"Eugene!" I said, laughing. "I thought you were in your "school" thing?" I said.

"Yeah well, it got cut short because the "teacher" person, I should probably learn his name, couldn't find his notes that he'd written for it" he said with a grin on his face. "I don't know where they could have got to" he said pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Eugene! The whole point of the lessons are to stop you doing stuff like that" I explained.

"But if it means I get to spend more time with you then surely you can let me off" He smiled and grabbed my hips to pull me closer. I happily obliged. He kissed me gently on the lips and I kissed him back, placing my hand on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder. I broke away from the kiss.

"Eugene! Come with me!" I said. I pulled away from his grasp, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the ballroom. "Mother! Look who I found" I said, smiling. I pulled him down the stairs to the dance floor and to my mother and father.

"Hello Eugene." My father said. "So, I presume you and Rapunzel coming to the ball tonight?" He asked.

"Ball?" Eugene said, looking shocked.

"Yes, we are!" I said in a very excited way.

"We are?" Eugene turned to me, worried.

"Yes!" I said. "Come on Eugene!" I pulled him out the room and to my bedroom.

"I don't want to go to a ball! I don't even know how to dance properly..." Eugene complained. He was good at that...unfortunately. "And I've never been to one. What do I wear? What to I..do?"

"Well Eugene, I'm sure my father can help you find something to wear. There has to be something in this castle somewhere..." I explained. "And you dance! It's easy. I just taught father how to!" I took his hand and put it on my hip then took his other hand in mine. "Now, you step" Eugene hesitated when I said that. "Come on Eugene." I looked at him, he was looking at his feet and he was sweating slightly. I took my hand off his shoulder and held his chin. I pulled his face up so that his eyes met mine, gave him a reassuring look and he knew what I meant. He took a step and I followed his lead. Then again. And _again._ I think he was getting the hang of it.

2 minutes later he stopped, and obviously, I did too. I wouldn't exactly start dancing on my own would I? Anyway. He looked me in the eye and smiled.

"See, you can dance" I said, with a small little laugh. I my eyes locked on his and he smiled at me then kissed me. I kissed him back but suddenly

"Eugene." we heard someone say so we broke apart quickly, and awkwardly to see my father standing in the doorway. "Come." He said and gestured for Eugene to follow him out the door and, obviously, Eugene didn't argue. He walked towards my father and as he was walking out the door he turned back to me and smiled. I smiled and gave him a small wave.

My mother then walked in a little later. "Rapunzel, darling" I turned to the door. "We need to find you a dress for tonight..." She said, approaching me and grabbing my hand.

"But I've got loads of dressed mother!" I explained.

"They're all casual dresses, dear. You've never been to a ball so you wouldn't have one that's appropriate." She patted me on the shoulder. "Now come on Rapunzel, this is going to be fun!" She laughed.

**7:30pm – Time for the Ball.**

I just left my mother with my dress and went back to my bedroom. She'd picked one that looked so nice! It was yellow, silky and long and I must say, I loved it!

I got ready; sorted out my hair; put my tiara on and went to the window of my bedroom. Floods of people were coming in the castle, all dressed fancy and nice. Who knew the palace life would be so, so... interesting.

I left my room to go to the ballroom, the problem was that I can't remember where to go! Stupid big castle having loads of rooms! I went for a walk around to see if I could remember and saw a large crowd of people heading the same way, I presumed they were all going to the ballroom, if not, there were lots of fancy dressed people wandering the castle for no apparent reason...

I followed the group and entered the ballroom. Already people were dancing and having fun, and then there was mother and father, sitting on their thrones, next to my, smaller but just a good throne. But, where was Eugene?

I sat down next to my father and turned to him. "Where's Eugene, father?" I asked.

"Oh, he'll be down in a minute darling." He looked towards the door. "Or he'll be here now." He said, and chuckled to himself. I looked towards the door and stood up. Eugene looked at me and smiled. I ran towards him and hugged him.

"You look beautiful" He said to me, running his hand through my hair.

"Thank you" I said, whilst blushing. "You look nice too" I smiled up at him.

"Nice? That's it? You get beautiful and I get nice?" He said laughing. I giggled.

"Fine, you look extremely handsome" I said, leaning up and kissing his lips quickly. I could sense my father looking at us so I didn't make it last long. "Come on!" I squeaked and pulled him towards the dance floor. "You can't use the excuse that you can't dance, because you did earlier" I smiled and he looked nervous. "Don't be nervous, Eugene". He took a step and so did I, and then, after a little while, he got into the music. Started twirling me around the place and just, having fun. I bet just over a month ago, Eugene wouldn't have suspected that he'd be here. He would have just thought he would be running around, avoiding guards and what not. But I didn't think I'd be here either. Heck, just a month ago I had magic hair, lived in a tower in the middle of the forest, had no idea what grass felt like against my feet, didn't know I was a princess, lived with some strange woman who stole me away when I was a baby and didn't even know what a lantern was.

Wow, thinking about all that really makes me realise...

_I'm one of the luckiest girls in the world._


End file.
